


The Future Is Now

by Identiaetslos



Series: Star Trek Stellar Drift [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Is Only Logical, Original Story - Freeform, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: It's 2368 and the galaxy is under the shadow of war. Tomorrow morning Sevak Kh'via and her adolescent love, Kim Sharp are going their separate ways. She to the V'Shar, and Kim to Starfleet Academy to begin new lives. Sevak was brought up as v'tosh ka'tur and rejects its teachings in favor of the pursuit of logic which puts her at odds with her feelings for Kim.





	The Future Is Now

It was 2368 and the last night on Earth. Or so it seemed if Sevak Kh’via were to indulge melodrama. The planet that she’d called home for the first 18 years of her life fanned out far below, capped with snow, and lit by the same pale, winter moonlight that the Beech 17 Staggerwing she sat in followed.

Sevak glanced at the pilot, Kim Sharp, a human and a classmate she’d called a lover for the past two years. For the first moment in her life, Sevak felt the presence of time. Life was more patient for Vulcans. Perhaps it was being raised on a world other than her homeworld which made today seem different.

With Kim leaving for Starfleet Academy and Sevak leaving for the Vulcan Science Academy in the morning, it was a turning point in their lives. Likely, this would be the last Winter Holiday the two of them would spend together. There was a time not too long ago where Sevak would have been relieved to be finally far away from Kim, able to focus on moving on with her life and her logic, but tonight, being close to Kim now, Sevak couldn’t help but feel that those thoughts had been foolish.

It would be easy to refuse her acceptance to the Science Academy, or convince Kim to delay her entry, come to Vulcan with her. No no. That would be even more foolish. Both of them had their own paths to walk, and where Sevak had to go, Kim could not follow...or possibly understand.

On previous flights, Kim took joy in daredevil stunts to try and get a rise out of Sevak. It usually worked, but it seemed as though Kim had the same feelings as she and kept the plane steady.

Despite the brave little heater inside the cockpit and Sevak’s wool overcoat and thick clothes, she was still cold. Kim looked cold, too, and erring on the side of safety, brought the plane out only so far as over the top of the small hamlet of Olivine, Oregon, which the two of them called home.

“That’s enough for tonight,” Kim said, her breath fogging as she spoke and brought the plane in a slow turn to head back to her family farm where the Kh’via family and the Sharp family were, sharing their usual meal together.

Sevak and Kim’s fathers were long-time friends, having served in Starfleet together and had chosen to raise their families close together. It meant many summers with the Sharps and their irritating children. Kim being the worst one. So impulsive, so full of emotion, and so...Sevak failing to find the words to describe the complicated sense of appreciation she felt for her, placed her hand gently on Kim’s as she held the plane in the air.

Kim returned Sevak’s gaze and smiled warmly before leaning over and kissing her.

“Keep your eyes on the horizon, Cadet,” Sevak scolded, her mocking tone to make up for the fact that Kim’s touch was a painful reminder that totally shirking her upbringing as v’tosh ka'tur would be more difficult than she wanted to admit.

It also felt like a betrayal. Not to her father’s desire to continue his traditions, but how did logic fit in with being in love? The answer to that question broke Sevak’s heart: It didn’t.

Judging by the way Kim looked at her, and the sadness behind her eyes despite the smile, she knew that just as well as Sevak did. It felt even more like a betrayal.

With a sad heart, Sevak watched as Kim deftly maneuvered the plane to line up with a runway, warmed to rid it of ice, and brought them into a smooth landing.

\- - - - - 

“We should head inside,” Kim said. She’d already exited the plane and held her hand out to Sevak to help her down from her chair.

From weekly sparring matches, Kim knew Sevak to be even more capable on her feet than she, but the gesture was sweet and genuine. Sevak couldn’t help but reward her by taking Kim’s hand and letting her pull her close as she helped her out of the plane.

Kim was tall for a human, and stood eye-to-eye with Sevak. Her arms felt good: Familiar, soothing. Things that Sevak had to remind herself were emotions which were no longer part of her life. How did love and logic fit together? Sevak wondered again as she tried to ignore the temptation of being alone in the hangar, of this one last night together.

No matter how hard Sevak resisted, Kim was always good at getting under her skin. Mastering the Kolinahr meant mastering her desire to not only kiss Kim, but to take her up to the observation lounge above the hangar floor and throw her into the couch.

“I think you are correct,” Sevak said and diplomatically created some distance between her and Kim. She gathered her long, wool coat around her and followed her lover back to the Sharp estate where the rest of the family was.

The Sharp Estate looked more like a grand log cabin than it did some of the larger modern homes in this region of North America. Even though humanity was doing well to maintain its population, most Earth residents kept to the cities. Rural places such as Olivine enjoyed sparse population, and the homes that went with it.

The house had always had a warm feel and Sevak knew it as well as her own.

Together, the two of them made their way up the snow-covered stairs and through the door leading into the kitchen.

Immediately, Sevak was hit with the smell of cooking dinner and the inferno-like temperatures that the Sharps kept their house at during this time of year.

Kim had two older brothers, both of whom were home. Her oldest brother Markus was an engineer like his father, and her brother Philip played baseball for a team called the Santo Dominigo Sharks and from what Sevak gathered from Kim’s conversations about him, he was good at it.

Everyone was in the living room, and even though a movie played on the vid screen, nobody was watching it and instead, laughing and talking. Sevak’s own brother Tavir was home from the University of Texas and greeted her with a warm smile.

“Finally, the heroes of the hour decide to join us,” Robert Sharp, Kim’s father joked and gave them both a hug. “Thanks for not staying out all night,” he said and winked.

Kim looked embarrassed for a moment and laughed awkwardly. “No problem, dad.”

“I don’t understand how you can be out in that cold,” Philip joked. “That’s love right there.” He grinned at Sevak.

Sevak’s relationship was well known in the family, and it was always the source of teasing. But it was good natured. They had been surprised at first, but supportive. None more so than Sevak’s father, who had quietly pushed Sevak to accept Kim. She didn’t know what to make of it now. Had she not accepted Kim, this quest for logic would be far simpler. It was easy to be bitter, and bitter was an emotion. Instead, Sevak reasoned, she could merely accept that she’d had a choice, and the one she chose was to give into Kim Sharp and be enticed by that smile meant for only her.

“Come! Watch Godzilla with your family, children.” Varik said.

\- - - - 

Sometime after a supper as filling with inane conversation, the house had finally quieted down. The weather had been deemed too poor for Sevak’s family to return to their home, so they took up the Sharp’s spare rooms leaving Kim’s room left to share. Not that Sevak hadn’t slept here before, or that it had been assumed that she and Kim would sleep together.

Kim had changed from the jeans and red flannel shirt she wore to a pair of blue basketball shorts and an oversized gray shirt that she sometimes wore.

Having not thought to pack a change of clothes, Sevak had put on pajama bottoms and one of Kim’s old Rugby jerseys that Sevak remembered Kim wearing from high school. It still had the grass stains on it from a time where Kim had taken a particularly nasty hit. She’d been out for several weeks under concussion protocol, but one never surfaced. Sevak remembered being scared and had come here every night from school instead of her home to be at Kim’s side.

That was also when...Sevak shoved aside thoughts that made her warm between her thighs. That was a different time. Ages ago. Logic didn’t coexist with these thoughts either, she reasoned.

Feeling self conscious in front of Kim, Sevak had changed in the bathroom connected to Kim’s room and came out.

The room was dark except for the moonlight coming in from the skylight just above Kim’s bed.

Kim was already in bed and had scooted as far against the wall as she could to make room for Sevak. In all their years together, Kim still chose to have a bed that was barely big enough for the two of them. Kim held the blankets open for her.

“You look good in that. I always like it when you wear my shirts,” Kim joked.

“I should have known to bring clothes...” Sevak said defensively. Even though the expression on Kim’s chiseled features was neutral, Sevak knew exactly what would happen as soon as she climbed into bed. Kim’s presence beside her would be irresistible as would the touch of her hands as they wrapped around Sevak’s waist, holding her close. She would pull Kim into a kiss and that’s how it would start: Hands would be soon underneath her clothes, pulling them off, and in places that made Sevak’s skin grow hot.

“Not tonight,” Sevak said diplomatically, fighting her temptation. She went to a closet where she knew Kim kept spare blankets and laid down beside her.

Kim’s face was soon in her view, staring down at the edge of the bed beside her, and brushed a wayward strand of blonde hair from her face. She looked handsome and it was everything Sevak could do from wanting to kiss her again, feel her arms around her once more.

This was the true test.

“I just want to look at you one last time,” Kim said. “It’s going to be at least a year before they’ll let me go anywhere off campus and two years before they let me go off world.”

“My training will be in complete isolation, such as the Kolinahr dictates and V’Shar training is some of the most rigorous in the galaxy,” Sevak said. As the words left her lips, it was as though she’d slipped through a door from the past to the future. There was no sorrow, no finality to it, no fear.

Instead of looking sad, Kim offered a small, loving smile and touched Sevak’s face. “You’re going to kick ass,” she said.

Sevak closed her eyes and leaned into Kim’s hand as her fingers threaded through Sevak’s long, black hair, enjoying the way she felt one last time. She took Kim’s hand and kissed it before pulling her off the bed and on top of her.

Kim’s hands were everywhere as were her lips, her body, her soul, deep within Sevak on this last night on Earth.


End file.
